


Don’t hide for our love is unconditional

by Diamant_Okade



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill is gross!, Cunnilingus, F/M, Faerie Sookie, Outdoor Sex, Post Season/Series 5, Semi-Public Sex, Sookie has wings, forget season 7, powerful sookie, sappy couple Eric/Sookie, season 6 AU, seriously season 7 doesn’t exist, smart sookie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamant_Okade/pseuds/Diamant_Okade
Summary: Let's forget that seasons 6 and 7 never happened, imagine Eric and Sookie are endgame. Our favourite couple gets some well-deserved dose of happy.Bill had just exploded only to rise up as Billith? That's problem number 1, Eric and Sookie only have to also worry about; the new governor, prejudice, dumb siblings (Nora and Jason get your crap together), spoiled progenies, angry friends, Warlow, uninvited family and try to have a life together. Come on, relationships are hard enough on their own.AN: I do not own anything True Blood, this is just my way of saying that the final 2 seasons sucked.





	Don’t hide for our love is unconditional

Takes place during the first episode of season 6 and it takes place when Sookie and Eric are walking back to Sookie’s house.

Ch 1  
Eric POV:  
“I have money, enough for you to go wherever you want. Start a new life.” _With me_.  
As Sookie and I walked to her home, I couldn’t help but hope that she would take up my offer to leave Bon Temps and come with me. All I wanted was to leave everything behind and take Sookie away. Somewhere where we could be together, somewhere where we could love each other and not have Bill or Lilith breathing down our necks.  
We would go anywhere she wanted. Maybe my homeland, I’d show Sookie all the sights and the battlefield where Godric gave me a new life. We could live in the house that I had built in the late 1700s. We could go to sleep in each other's arms in the master bedroom after we made love. We could snuggle and whisper sweet murmurs of love to each other.  
I could see it now, us snuggling in front of the fire during the harsh winter, sharing passionate kisses as the moon shone through the windows. In each other’s arms as we watched the snow fall to the ground, creating a thick white blanket.  
As I saw that life with Sookie in my mind, the more I wanted to just pack our things and leave for Sweden tomorrow, tonight, the sooner the better. I would make sure the Pam, Tara and Nora were safe in hiding. Nora. I knew Sookie felt insecure around her though I didn't know why I would have to remedy that soon. Maybe a romantic vacation in Spain. The beaches in the balmy summer nights there would be wonderful for a midnight swim together. To make love on the beach under the full moon.  
Wherever we went, we would be safe, happy and in love. Bill would have no reason to come for us, he could do whatever he wanted as long as he left Sookie and me to live our lives together. I would have to get that engagement ring that I had made for Sookie a few weeks ago. It wasn’t even an hour after a regained my memories and I called the most expensive jewellers in Italy and had a ring custom made. It had five diamonds from Australia and a white gold thin band from Italy.  
When I saw Sookie appear out of thin air just after I killed Russel, I wished more than anything to have that ring in my pocket. I just wanted to sweep her in my arms and kiss her, then get down on one knee, present her the ring and ask her to marry me. Thinking back though having Nora there and I covered in Russel’s blood I doubt it would have been very romantic.  
“There’s no point, I’ve had Bill’s blood, lots of it. If he wants me, he’ll find me.” Sookie’s voice brought me back to reality.  
“You staked him, to save me. I never expected that from you.” I said looking at her.

Even covered in blood she was beautiful. Maybe it was the Viking in me, but seeing her covered in the blood of her enemies was sexy and turned me on, I had been extremely horny since I saw her appear out of nowhere earlier tonight. Maybe a shower or a bath together was in order.  
“I never expected it from myself” she said looking at me before turning to watch where she was going, “Bill’s not the only one who’s changed, my life it’s so different to how I thought it would turn out,” She climbed onto the step and turned to face me, “I’m not who I thought I’d turn out to be.”  
“Well to me you’ll always be that girl in the white dress, the one who walked into my bar,” I said looking straight into her beautiful doe brown eyes.  
I fished around in my jacket pocket and grabbed the keys to our house. I held them up, “I’ve got it,” Sookie nodded while I walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. I opened the door wide enough for Sookie to walk in.  
“Thanks for walking me home,” she said as she walked past me and turned on the light, “I’d offer you something to drink, but I’m all out of True Blood.”  
I just stared at her fighting to stop myself from sweeping her into my arms and taking her upstairs to make beautiful sweet love to her.  
“Take a pen and paper if you have one.” I had to put Sookie’s house back in her name, it was too dangerous for her to live in her home while it was in my name.  
Sookie nodded and went over to the little desk of drawers, taking out a notepad and pen. As she handed them to me our fingers touched, I could feel her warmth along with a stroke of electricity that caused shivers to travel down my spine all the way to my groin.  
“Thank you.” I moved to the table pulling out a chair and sat down pulling the chair back in. I pop the cap on the pen and at a speed that Sookie wouldn’t be able to register, I stabbed the pen into my arm drawing blood.  
“Eric, what in God’s name are you doing?” Sookie said in shock and fear.  
“Giving you back your home,” I brought the pen to the paper and started writing, “I’ll put the official deed to the house in the mail, it’s not much.” I put the pen down and tore off the piece of paper standing up and facing her.  
“But it’s the least I can do,” I said looking straight into her eyes.  
“Thank you.” She whispered, taking the paper from my hand.  
More than anything I wanted to stay but Sookie hadn’t given me any indication that I was welcome back into her life.  
“Stay away from Bill,” I told her gently, but seriously.  
She nodded, “I will” she whispered looking into my eyes.  
I tore my eyes away from the beautiful brown eyes that I seemed to get lost in and started walking towards the door.  
“Eric!” said Sookie  
I turned around, fear and love in my eyes as I looked at her, “Yeah?” I asked hope and anticipation in my voice.  
“I want to be that that girl again, the one in the white dress, I want my life back.” She said looking into my eyes with tears glistening in her eyes.  
This was it, I knew it. She was going to banish me from her life. Forever. I looked down unable to look into the eyes of the woman who would forever hold my heart.  
“But I also want to be the girl that isn't afraid to make her own decisions.” I couldn’t stop myself from looking into her eyes my own tears of happiness starting to well in my eyes, “When I rejected both you and Bill, I didn’t realise until a few days later that it was Bill’s blood causing me to feel the way I did at the time.”  
If I had to breathe, I wouldn’t be able the from the anticipation and the fear of what she was about to say.  
“I love you, Eric, I never stopped.” She said looking at me in fear, she was expecting me to reject her and walk out of her life.  
“I love you too,” I whispered before I stepped forward and encased Sookie into my arms cupping her cheek and kissing her full lips.  
I felt Sookie’s arms wrap around the back of my neck, her hands clutching at my hair and lightly scratching down the back of my neck. I growled low in my chest, pulling Sookie closer to me, causing her to let out a delightful gasp against my mouth. I felt Sookie jump up and wrap her legs around my hips, while I put by hands on her beautiful ass gently squeezing and groping.  
“Bed” She panted, I was more than happy to oblige, so I ran us upstairs to the master bedroom and threw us both onto the big king size bed.  
“Make love to me Eric, make me yours,” Sookie whispered looking into my eyes.

 


End file.
